WEY
WEY is the CBS affiliate that serves the Port St. Joe, FL broadcast area, broadcasting on channel 2. Syndicated programming on WEY includes: Two and a Half Men, The Insider, Supermarket Sweep, The Queen Latifah Show, and Mystery Science Theater 3000 (1989-1999 episodes), among others. History WEY was launched on April 5, 1974 by Howard Communications. As an independent, WEY aired children's cartoon in the morning, off-network syndication in the afternoon, and movies throughout the night. In 1986, WEY missed out on being an affiliate of FOX, losing it to WPSJ. They launched their news department that year instead. WEY continued to being an independent until 1995 when they became a charter member of The WB. Choctaw Broadcasting In the year 2000, Howard Communications sold WEY to Choctaw Broadcasting. Under Choctaw Broadcasting, they launched a new format for their newscast to rival WPSJ's prime-time newscast. After a slow start, the newscast started putting up a fight against WPSJ's newscast to the point of betting WPSJ in 2004. In 2006, Warner Bros. Entertainment and CBS Corporation announced that they would sell The WB to Turner and UPN to Paramount Stations Group to form The CW, and named WEY an affiliate of The CW. 2015 Broadcasting Realignment On Aug. 1, 2014, Choctaw Broadcasting announced that they've sold WEY to Raycom Media. CBS, in turn, announced that they're moving their affiliation from WEGK to WEY in 2015. So on Jan. 1, 2015, WEY and WEGK switched affiliations and WEY became an affiliate of CBS. Station ID History *Port St. Joe's independence is here. WEY TV-2. (1974-1978) *This is WEY TV-2 Port St. Joe, Your Movie Station. (1978-1982) *WEY TV-2 Port St. Joe is Port St. Joe's favorite station. (1982-1988) *Port St. Joe's choice is WEY Channel 2. (1988-1992) *Your Local Choice is WEY Channel 2 Port St. Joe. (1992-1995) *The Entertainment Choice is The WB 2. WEY Port St. Joe. (1995-1999) *WEY Port St Joe is The WB 2. Your Home for Entertainment. (1999-2002) *You're watching The WB 2. WEY Port St. Joe. Where Entertainment Lives On. (2002-2006) *This is the CW 2 Port St. Joe. TV to Talk About. (2006-2010) *WEY Port St. Joe's CW 2. The Television Leader. (2010-2014) *You're Watching WEY CBS 2 Port St. Joe. Your News Leader. (2014-present) Programming Schedule from December 1997 Logos/Bumpers Portstjoe'swb2.png|WEY logo from 2001-2006 wey2003 copy.png|"The 100th P.S.J. Fantabulous Parade, sponsored by McDonald's" WEY 2003 bumper. Portstjoe'swb2003promo.png|WEY Promo from a Saturday night in 2003 as a WB affiliate mst3kwey.png|WEY Promo for "Mystery Science Theater 3000" from September 2003. Portstjoe'swb22004promo.png|WEY Promo from 2004 as a WB affiliate wey2004 copy.png|WEY "South Park" late-night bumper, brought to you by your local Subway. From 2004. portstjoe'swb22005.png|WEY "Friends" promo from 2005. thewb2006.png|WEY promo from 2006 in the final year of WEY's relationship with The WB before The WB moved to a new station. WEY.png|WEY logo from 2006-2014 News/Station Presentation (Year joined in Parenthesis) Current On-Air Staff Ronnie Tucker - News Director (1995) *Sara Bates - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 2 NewsBeat Early Edition" and "CBS 2 NewsBeat Midday" (2014) *Les Anderson - anchor; weekday mornings "CBS 2 NewsBeat Early Edition" (2014) *Michael Biban - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2002) *Carrie Kolzo - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2007) *Daniel Willingston - anchor; weekend evenings (2003) *Lisa Young - anchor; weekend evenings (2006) CBS 2 Super Weather Team *Ashley Bishop - meteorologist; weekday mornings "CBS 2 NewsBeat Early Edition" and "CBS 2 NewsBeat Midday" (2014) *Joey Brown - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 5:30, 6, and 11 (2001) *Jamie Marx - meteorologist (AMS/CBM Seal of Approval); weekend evenings (2018) CBS 2 Sports Team *Jason Gonzales - sports director; weeknights 6 at 11 (2002) *Chris Leachman - sports reporter; weekend evenings (2005) Current On-Air Reporters *Lucas Hall - general assignment reporter (2000) *Melissa Marrs - general assignment reporter (2004) *Deon Knipling - general assignment reporter (1999) *Tracy Andrews - general assignment reporter (2003) *Hunter Gyson - general assignment reporter (2009) *Judith Folast - general assignment reporter (2007) *Melanie Preece - general assignment reporter (2009) *Lisa Rolander - general assignment reporter (2006) *Mark Hernandez - general assignment reporter (2001) *Brittany Hutton - general assignment reporter (2010) Former On-Air staff *Steven McCay - meteorologist; weekend evenings (2004-2017; now morning meteorologist at WFGN in Lexington, KY) *Natalie Bustos - reporter (2004-2019; now at KMVO in Springfield, MO) Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Channel 2 Category:Raycom Media Category:Florida Category:Port St. Joe, FL Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former CW Affiliates Category:Former CW affiliated stations Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Former independent stations Category:Former Independent stations